


Absolutely

by Cornbread5287



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M, This is my first ever smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbread5287/pseuds/Cornbread5287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically they get horny in a school. My bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only smut I have ever fully written. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> Beta'd by The Great Skarlatha!

It’s not like Daryl didn’t  _ know _ he was well endowed. He’d always been pretty big, he just didn’t see the point in bragging. Still, though, it was always a boost to his ego when he caught someone staring.

Especially when he caught the hot-as-fuck new student staring in French class.

“Got somethin’ on your mind?” Daryl murmured to his fellow senior. The other boy jumped, his eyes darting up to Daryl’s and his cheeks going red.

“Staring off into space, man. Sorry,” he mumbled, looking away, and Daryl snorted.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’ve been here two weeks and you never talk. Why are you talking to me?” he snapped, his face turning a darker shade of red.

“Why were you starin’ at my junk?” Daryl countered.

“Who the fuck are you, anyway?” he snarled back.

“Daryl Dixon.” Daryl watched the flash of recognition in the other boy’s eyes, waited for the judgement to follow. But it didn’t. Something else entirely went through his eyes, and if Daryl didn’t know any better, he’d think this pretty-boy was  _ lusting _ after him.

“I’m Rick. Rick Grimes,” Rick said.

The teacher came in and shushed them, but Rick and Daryl were towards the back where the teacher couldn’t easily see them. Rick looked like he wanted to say something, looking at Daryl through long lashes and opening his mouth several times before thinking better of it.

“Spit it out, Grimes,” Daryl growled under his breath.

“Heard you were a good fuck,” Rick whispered back, keeping his eyes on the teacher. “Was wondering if that was true.”

“Course it is. Wanna see for yourself?” Daryl smirked. The other boy turned to look him in the eye.

“Depends. You stuff that thing?” He gestured to Daryl’s crotch area. Daryl bit back a laugh for the sake of the teacher not separating them. Rick was shy as hell, Daryl could see that in his red face and uncertain eyes, but  _ damn _ was he cute when he wanted something.

And judging by the slightly tented look of his pants under the desk, he did indeed want something.

“Class ends in twenty minutes. If you can hold out till then, maybe I’ll let you see.”

Rick turned bright red and faced the teacher again, studiously ignoring Daryl for the rest of class. When they were dismissed, he turned to Daryl and said sharply, “Where?”

Daryl made a  _ follow me _ motion and led Rick to a teacher’s bathroom that was out of order. He waited until Rick was inside and then shut and locked the door.

When he turned around, Rick was already in his space. He backed Daryl up against the door, lowering his head to press his lips softly to Daryl’s. Daryl threaded his fingers through Rick’s curls and deepened the kiss, drawing a soft moan out of Rick’s throat. Rick’s hand started at Daryl’s shoulder, his fingers running over the hard, defined muscle there before trailing over his chest and abs. He lowered his hand to Daryl’s cock, straining between his thigh and jeans. Rick rubbed him through his pants, causing Daryl to break the kiss, panting and moaning.

“See? All natural,” he smirked, catching his breath. Rick’s eyes were wide and lustful, his pupils blown wide. “What, ain’t much for conversation, Grimes?” Daryl asked as he thrust against Rick’s hand slowly.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Daryl shoved Rick  _ hard _ , forcing him back against the sink. He sauntered up, smirking at Rick’s surprised expression. He jerked the shoulder of Rick’s buttoned shirt down, the fabric making a popping sound. Rick looked like he wanted to protest, but before he could, Daryl’s mouth was on his collarbone, effectively shutting him up.

“You got lube?” Daryl growled, unbuttoning Rick’s shirt and trailing his tongue down the other boy’s chest.

“N-no,” Rick stuttered breathlessly. “Got some… some Vaseline. Chapped lips, you know. Because it’s cold. They get chapped when it’s cold and windy--”

“Shut the fuck up, Grimes,” Daryl smirked and palmed Rick’s bulge through his pants. “Is it in your backpack?”

Rick nodded and gestured by the door, where he had dropped his bag as soon as they’d walked in. Daryl went to retrieve it, and Rick whimpered at the loss of contact.

Daryl shoved Rick’s bag at him, taking off his own shirt as Rick scrambled to find the Vaseline. He pulled it out of his bag and set it on the sink before tossing the bag aside and shrugging off his own shirt. Daryl stepped out of his boots and Rick kicked off his own, stumbling. He would have fallen if Daryl hadn’t stepped up quickly, letting Rick stumble into his chest. Daryl chuckled, running his hands over Rick’s back.

“Easy, sweetheart, don’ hurt yourself,” he said as Rick blushed and straightened himself up. “You nervous?” he added at the look on Rick’s face.

Rick nodded shyly. “Only been a top with a guy before, and that was just once. Don’t really… I don’t know much,” he stammered. Daryl smiled.

“Well, Rick. Tell you what.” He leaned in, nibbling Rick’s neck just below his ear, making Rick shudder. “I’m gunna open you up with my fingers first, and then I’m gunna give you the best fuck of your life. You won’t have any doubts about it when I’m done,” he whispered, his hand creeping under the back of Rick’s jeans as he spoke. Rick’s breathing hitched and then sped up. “What do you think about that?” Daryl whispered, pulling back enough to peer into Rick’s sky blues as he slid his hands around to his belt buckle.

“I think you’re filthy,” Rick said with a grin. Daryl grinned back and got to work undoing Rick’s belt.

“Really? Cause I think  _ you’re _ gorgeous,” he replied. He pushed Rick’s jeans down his narrow hips, shucking his boxers with them. Rick stepped out of them, his face red. He tugged at Daryl’s pants.

“Your turn!”

Daryl chuckled and slid his own pants off. He never wore any underwear, so as soon as his jeans were gone, Rick had a full view.

“ _ Shit, _ ” Rick whispered, openly staring. Daryl felt his cheeks heat up as he grabbed the Vaseline and stepped into Rick’s space, their erections sliding together and making both of them groan.

“We’re gunna have to keep this quiet, pretty boy,” Daryl growled low in Rick’s ear, making him shiver. “Don’t wanna get caught.”

Rick nodded, glancing at the small jar in Daryl’s hand nervously. He turned around, giving Daryl his back.

“This how you want it?” Daryl asked, a little surprised. Rick locked eyes with him in the mirror and grinned devilishly.

“Want to see it,” he said, and  _ holy shit, _ that was the hottest thing Daryl had ever heard.

He put a hand on Rick’s shoulder, pushing him down gently until Rick was leaned over the sink. He coated his fingers in the Vaseline and sat the jar aside.

“Ready?”

Rick nodded at him in the mirror. Daryl slid one finger in slowly, giving the other boy time to relax before he started moving. Soon, he added another finger, finding Rick’s prostate in the process.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Rick jumped, making wide eyes at Daryl in the mirror. The redneck laughed.

“Thought I told you to be quiet?”

“Fuck you,” Rick smirked.

“Other way around, sweetness.” Daryl grinned, withdrawing his fingers and popping Rick on the ass with a playful smack. The other boy’s eyes grew darker, his pupils dilating.

“Shit. You’re a kinky bastard,” Daryl chuckled. “Don’t really got time for that right now, but I’ll remember that for a later date.” He motioned for Rick to stay put, then dug through their scattered clothes until he found Rick’s belt. He carried it back to Rick, laying it on the sink by his elbow.

“You can bite down on that when we get started. That way we don’t get expelled,” Daryl explained. Rick nodded.

“You ready?” Daryl asked as he gathered more of their lube onto his fingers and coated his erection. Rick took a deep breath and nodded. Daryl kicked his ankles further apart roughly, stroking himself enthusiastically at the sight of the boy standing open in front of him, waiting for him.

“ _ Daryl, _ ” Rick practically whined, watching him in the mirror. He reached down to cup his own balls, rubbing himself.

“Quit that,” Daryl smirked. “That’s my job. Bite down on that belt, darlin’.”

Rick did as he was told, and Daryl stepped back up to him, getting into position.

“Just relax, Rick,” he said softly, feeling a strange surge of affection as the other boy tensed up. “Breathe. If it hurts too much I can always stop, okay?”

Rick nodded, gritting his teeth against the belt. Daryl slid in slowly.

Rick took a few deep breaths through his nose; Daryl kept still, letting him get used to the feel of having someone inside him. Once Rick nodded at him in the mirror, Daryl began to move, slowly at first but then gaining pace.

Rick moaned, the sounds muffled as he bit down hard onto the belt. Daryl lifted Rick’s leg a little and dove in, hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Rick hard, making him squirm.

Daryl noticed that while Rick seemed to be enjoying himself, he kept trying to put his hands between himself and the edge of the sink, seemingly uncomfortable. Daryl pulled out completely. Rick spit the belt out and whipped his head around, but Daryl spoke before he could even ask.

“Got an idea,” he panted. He grabbed Rick’s arm, pulling him away from the sink. Daryl hopped up onto the counter, scooting back until he was against the wall. The faucet was pressed against his thigh, but it didn’t hurt, so he decided he’d deal with it.

“Come here,” he told Rick. He slowly came back to Daryl, climbing onto the sink with Daryl’s encouragement. Daryl helped Rick to straddle his hips, Rick finally catching on. Daryl held himself still and nodded up at Rick.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Rick nodded and lowered himself down onto Daryl, making the redneck cuss.

“Fuck, that’s good. Tight,” he grunted. Rick lifted himself up and let himself fall back down, experimenting. Eventually he found a rhythm that had both boys gasping for air; Daryl grit his teeth so hard they hurt, and Rick was biting his lip to keep from making any noise.

Daryl felt himself getting close. He reached between them, pumping Rick’s erection, using what Vaseline was left on Daryl’s fingers along with Rick’s own precome as lube.

“C-close,” Rick stammered, his eyes squeezing shut. He rocked forward, and Daryl stroked his erection hard one last time, making him come between them. Daryl thrust upward once, twice, before reaching his own climax, thumping his head against the wall and breathing through it.

They stayed that way for a moment, coming down together. Rick finally got up, shaking slightly but less out of breath. Daryl helped him down off the sink before climbing down himself. He wet some paper towels in the sink, wiping off his own chest and oversensitive member. He glanced at Rick, who was just standing still, looking at the floor.

“Here,” Daryl said softly, wetting another towel. He walked over to Rick, swiping at the come on his belly. Rick jumped a little, his eyes snapping up to Daryl’s.

“You know we have to do that again, right?” Rick asked, taking the towel out of Daryl’s hand. Daryl grinned.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
